Rainer Devon
Rainer Devon is a main character in the TV series, Famous In Love. He is portrayed by Carter Jenkins. Rainer is the son of famous producer Nina Devon and as later revealed, Alan Mills. He is labeled the "sexiest man alive" and is a famous actor. He has a complicated friendship with Jordan Wilder and soon develops a romantic interest in Paige Townsen. Early life Rainer was born to a single Nina Devon, who kept Rainer a secret from her ex-boyfriend, Alan Mills, because she believed he wouldn't be an ideal and caring father. So she lied to him and said a deceased stuntman, who was actually a gay man in a relationship, was his father and he grew up believing it. Personality Rainer is quite charming and kind, as he has a calm demeanor that is shown to everyone he meets. He is very loyal and has a determination to succeed, shown when he promises his mother he'll focus on shooting Locked. Rainer is also a known flirt, as he uses and later disposes of girls for his own sexual satisfaction. However, he struggles with true romance, shown when he didn't fully commit in his relationship with Tangey Turner. When drunk, he is quite reckless and prone to spontaneous action, but is evidently more fun-loving. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= Physical Appearance Rainer is a tall young man, with a muscular but lean frame and light tan skin. He has thick black hair and eyebrows, along with dark eyes, full lips and a straight nose. He has a very casual attire, consisting of a plain top, jeans and a cardigan. Relationships |-|Paige Townsen= Paige Townsen Rainer saw Paige out the window of the studio after her audition, fist bumping, and smiled, showing an obvious crush. Rainer has feelings for Paige, and Paige feels the same. He is quick to defend her when he sees that she's uncomfortable. They almost kissed whilst Rainer was walking Paige Townsen home, however, they were unfortunately interrupted by Paige's father, showing their true deep feelings for each other. |-|Tangey Turner= Tangey Turner Rainer used to date Tangey, but she cheated on him with Jordan. He never really got over this, and it caused a huge divide between Jordan and Rainer, who used to be best friends. Appearances Season 1 *Pilot *A Star is Torn *Not So Easy A *Prelude to a Diss *Some Like It Not *Found in Translation *Secrets & Pies *Crazy Scripted Love *Fifty Shades of Red *Leaving Los Angeles Trivia * Rainer's hobbies include surfing and baseball. Quotes Gallery Promotional carter1.jpg carter2.jpg carter3.jpg Screencaps Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0246.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0258.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0305.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0363.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0465.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0490.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0515.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0527.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0535.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0546.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0575.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0915.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0924.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0929.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0948.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0952.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0966.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 0987.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1434.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1494.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1499.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1546.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1550.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1557.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1570.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1586.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1616.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1640.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1645.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1663.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1706.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1719.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1829.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1848.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1958.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 1975.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 2060.jpg Famous.in.Love.S01E01.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 2149.jpg 102 Screencaps (104).png 102 Screencaps (105).png 102 Screencaps (362).png 102 Screencaps (367).png 102 Screencaps (370).png 102 Screencaps (379).png 102 Screencaps (485).png 102 Screencaps (488).png 102 Screencaps (603).png 102 Screencaps (605).png 102 Screencaps (611).png 102 Screencaps (630).png 102 Screencaps (660).png 102 Screencaps (664).png 102 Screencaps (671).png 102 Screencaps (733).png 102 Screencaps (735).png 102 Screencaps (739).png 102 Screencaps (742).png 102 Screencaps (745).png 102 Screencaps (767).png 102 Screencaps (769).png 102 Screencaps (778).png 102 Screencaps (798).png 102 Screencaps (807).png 102 Screencaps (886).png 102 Screencaps (898).png 102 Screencaps (898).png 102 Screencaps (920).png 102 Screencaps (926).png 103 Screencaps (175).png 103 Screencaps (185).png 103 Screencaps (190).png 103 Screencaps (226).png 103 Screencaps (231).png 103 Screencaps (237).png 103 Screencaps (308).png References Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males